Through Fire & Ice
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: Draco & Ginny are together shortly after he killed Dumbledore. In his 7th Year, Ginny in her 6th Year. Ginny and Harry were happy Together, but who will get in there way after Ginny broke up with Him to be with Draco ? Read and Review PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ginny curled up in a velvet red, tall arm chair near the fire place, keeping warm. Remembering memories of her and Harry together, when they used to be happy, well she used to be happy. Her brown eyes stared into the fire as she couldn't believe how fast she fell for him. "Why? Its like he cast a me under a spell..." She thought as she couldn't stand being with Harry anymore. Grabbing another wood log and placing it on the fire, wrapping herself snug around her wardrobe.

Harry's attempt to sleep was troubling him since Ginny been distant and avoiding him recently. Wondering when there caring, playful, happy relationship went down the drain. The used to talk to each other about everything, now there's this use space between them, and it keeps filling up with everything they weren't saying to each other. As he couldn't hold her hand without her hesitating or kissing her without being tense. Feeling frustrated as he walked down to the common room to cool down, spotted Ginny sitting and staring into the fire."You all right, Gin?" He asked concerned, sitting down close to her, taking her hand in his.

Ginny distracted with memories of Harry and new memories with him, looking into Harry's big emerald eye, placing her hands over his. "I..I..I" She stuttered, as tears came down to her cheeks, tired of lying and making excuses towards Harry. "I met someone else..."

Harry a little stunned at first, then started laughing. "Come on Gin, Stop kidding around." Hold her hand. "What's with you lately? You're not yourself...?" He asked as he looked into Ginny's eyes, expecting her to laugh with him as well, realizing that she wasn't kidding and that she was serious. It made sense as it explained her behavior, feeling his world has fallen apart, getting the torture curse a million times over. "When?!" He asked as it was all he could manage to say out of trying to process it all.

Ginny just stared up to him with her red eyes from crying. "Couple weeks ago." As she wiped her nose. "I am so sorry, Harry..." More tears coming down her face. "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Harry's confusion turned into rage as he stood up and kicked the couch. "Oh you're sorry! Sorry isn't going to fix this Gin! Sorry isn't going to stop me from loving you. Guess it didn't matter what I feel, Tell me you don't love me! Who the fuck is this guy you're leaving me for?! " He yelled.

Ginny got startled as Harry kicked the couch and started yelling at her. "It's...its...Draco. And you don't have to yell at me!" She stood up as she wasn't going to take his crap. "I know you're right, sorry won't fix anything, but what else am I supposed to say!"

Harry chuckled madly. "This is just great! What do you expect me to do! Just be all nice about my girl leaving me for that's how you feel about him. Leave me! You didn't love me! You treacherous bitch!"

Ginny's brown eyes glared at Harry as she stepped forward and slapped him across the face, biting on her lower lip. "I am not the enemy, nor is Draco! I know you're mad at me Harry but that doesn't mean you can call me a bitch. I did love you, you bastard! But then Draco came along and I've never felt like this before about any guy before."

Harry feeling more angry as he glared at Ginny. "Stop calling him Draco! You both are the enemy! If I can't make you happy and you feel that way about your precious Death Eater, that murdered Dumbledore!"

Ginny shook her head as he was so stubborn as he couldn't understand Draco as she would. "Good bye Harry..." As she walked out of the common room down to the dungeons.

Harry cursed as he lose his girl, mad at her, mad at himself for not being able to see this any sooner, as it made perfect sense to why she was acting like this.

Ginny knew by morning a million different stories would be made up of how they broke up, and she would be the bad guy as she knew everyone would side with the wonder boy, the boy who lived as she rolled her eyes.

Is Harry the bad guy?

Will Draco be good?

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers

Ginny couldn't believe how fast the last couple of days went by as she thought it would be torturous but she was a lot stronger then she thought as not many people bugged her about it as she gave most people the cold shoulder. A couple of fights with her brother Ron about how could she do it to his best friend, something about Draco would hurt her and blah blah blah as she didn't really remember it as she was getting annoyed listening to her brother bugging her about her decision in her own life.

There was rumors that Ginny beat Harry, another rumor that she bewitched him and another that Draco charmed Ginny to split them up. Ginny kinda smiled when she heard that one, as it was kinda true as she did fall in love with Draco at first sight.

The first day people started to really bug her but it was better then hiding as it would be better to go to school and deal with it, then to hide and not go at all. Draco was really sweet about it as he offered for her to stay in his private room but she knew she had to face it.

By the second day things died down as she seemed not to be affected by it so people stopped bugging her about it as some people still bugged her about it, but it was the people who tease other people to make them feel better about them selves or fangirls of Harry who felt bad for him as she rolled her eyes to all the girls all over Harry.

Now Ginny wasn't with Harry anymore she was kinda relieved that she wasn't in between two guys and meant she could spend all her time in the world with Draco. For now she wouldn't worry about her parents disapproving and try to get by it as she just wanted to just be Draco, as she walked into his Private room, she was the only one to know the password.

"Hey you" She smile as she saw him reading a book on business and companies. She never thought of Draco wanting to be a successful business man running a company, but she knew he would be wonderful at it. Draco smirked as he looked up to Ginny "Hey, Red" Putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek as he put his book down on the night stand. "I was wondering where you were."

A bright smile always came on Ginny's face when she was with Draco and she loved all the names he gave her. "Oh just had an annoying fight with my stupid older brother." She explained as she took his hand. Draco had a concerned look on his face, Looking into Gin's brown eyes to see if she was fine. "You all right, no one's hurting you are they?" He asked squeezing her hand, as he knew how harsh people could be around her.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, just told him to bugger off" As she rested her head on his shoulder. "Threatened him if he told mom or dad...Don't know how long that will last. Just don't wanted to deal with our parents for now at least." Ginny smiled at him. Draco nodded in agreement as it would be a matter of time till word got out to both their parents "Don't worry Red, we'll get through it, I'll be here." He kissed her forehead.

Laying still as she breathed in and sighed as she smiled to him. "I know, and I am grateful I have you. Did I tell you, you make me feel amazing?" As she cuddled close to him. Draco chuckled as he held her close tight. "I'm glad I have you, and yes you have beautiful red." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she was so happy to be with Draco finally, that he was hers and she was his, as she kissed him passionately. "My handsome Dragon." As she kissed along his neck, love how he called her beautiful.

Draco smirked as he looked with his intense ice grey, silver eyes. "My beautiful Red." He whispered huskily in her ear. Ginny shivered at him whispering in her ear as she felt cold chills down her back as she breathed heavily on his neck. "Draco..." She looked in his eyes.

Draco smiled as he looked at her, running his long fingers through her soft, red curls. "Ginny..." As he pushed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately needing her more then ever knowing that Harry's hand wouldn't touch her ever again.

Ginny moaned softly as he kissed her with such passion and need as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her body. Knowing they can get through this, they can get through the world as long they stay together.

Draco kissed her roughly as he quivered, needing her so bad, his pants feeling pressured as he kissed along her neck, nibbling as it left a love mark. "I need you so bad, I'll explode if I don't do you now, Ginny." He whimpered. Ginny groaned as his harden member was against her thigh, as she licked his ear. "Then hurry up and fill both our needs." She smirked as she looked to him.

Draco groaned as he about to put his harden member into her as her legs wrapped around his back, as he held her both hands as he thrust in her, as they both gasped and moaned feeling each other in them. "Oh God, you're so tight..." He thrusting in more, as his tongue hungrily massaged against hers as he kneaded her breasts. Ginny moaned loudly in pleasure as she bucked her hips meeting his each thrust as it sent her over the edge.

Draco quickened his pace as he held her close, thrusting hard and faster, pounding into her. Ginny groaned as she bit his shoulder, though he felt no pain as all he could feel is the rising pleasure, as both their moans were getting louder and pants more faster, getting more closer. "Draco..." She moaned loudly. "I know baby, I'm close too." As he moaned, as he could feel her walls tighten around him, as he moaned. "Fuck baby." Ginny moaned as he was riding her orgasm out. "I'm cumming!" As she breathed heavily, holding him close as her nails dug into his back, Draco groaned as he released his pleasure into her, collapsing on top on her, breathing heavily, sweat everywhere. Holding her close as they both slumbered into a deep sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello follow fans of Draco/Ginny.

I am sorry for not updating fast.

I am having a bit of writer's block.

So far I have like a page and a half for the 3rd chapter.

Any ideas you follow writers?

Right now all I'm doing is doing what I normally do. I listen to music, watch youtube videos for Draco/Ginny, read and wait for inspiration.

I'm having a hard time, this is the first time I'm writing more then a short story.

Thank you for your patience.

P.S - If you want to watch awesome videos of Draco/Ginny on youtube.

.com/user/PinkSugarLips


	4. Chapter 3: Happy So Far

A warm golden sunshine light came through the window as Ginny had to shield her eyes grabbing Draco's shirt, getting p slowly and closed the curtain and asked one of the Castle elves for a breakfast tray for the both of them, as she gave them some money and climbed back into bed. Playing with Draco's longish blonde messy locks as his eyes opened, looking at Ginny in his white school shirt, he smirked. "You look sexy in my shirt baby." As he leaned up and kissed her lips softly.

Ginny smiled as she blushed softly to him saying she looked sexy in his shirt. "I asked the elves to make us some breakfast, I'm pretty hungry from last night" She laughed. Draco chuckled. "Keep talking like that and I'll make you eat something." He smirked, as he cuddled Ginny and kissed along her neck. Ginny laughed softly as she blushed as she held Draco, it felt good when he kissed her neck, one of her weak spots.

The house elf walked in with a full tray of food, left it on Draco's night stand and walked out of the room quietly. Ginny groaned as she looked at the time. "Draco, school will start soon and we have to eat before class." As she regretted they had classes today, or she would've stayed in bed all day with him. Draco smirked as she let her get up and handed a plate of food to her and ate some food of the tray as he wasn't much of a breakfast eater, he did it just for Ginny because she worried about him going on an empty stomach.

Draco could feel his arousal growing more as grabbed his clothes on. "I'd eat you all day if I could, make you scream my name over and over." He whispered in her ear huskily. Ginny felt a cold shiver down her back as he whispered like that in her ear. "I'll hold you to your word if we ever have enough time for you to do that." She winked, as she felt her self get turned on, Draco smirked. "I hope you'll return the favor."

She leaned up and kissed his neck, whispering softly. "I'd eat you all day if I could, till you could take no more." As she glanced at the time and finished eating. "We better get ready for class." She smirked as he loved to tease Draco as she got up, though her legs were a bit weak from his naughty whispers in her ear. Draco cursed school wanting to stay as he tried to calm himself down. "I kinda need my shirt, unless you want me to leave like this." He grinned evilly. Ginny laughed as she took off his shirt, though she liked it, it smelled like Draco and it was comfy. "I hope not, cause I'll do the same thing if you do." As she knew how to get back at him.

Draco chuckled at he took his shirt and put it on. "Fine, your evil." He smiled as he was rubbing his traits of himself on her, seeing some parts of himself in her. Ginny smiled as she looked to him. "Well, of course look who I'm with." She said jokingly. As she put on her school uniform, then hugged Draco. "See you at lunch?" She wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed him softly.

Draco smirked as he loved how she looked in her school uniform always looking perfect no matter what, Holding her by the waist. "Same place, same time as always Red." As he kissed her passionately, wanting to stay as well and hold her all day. Ginny smiled as she kissed him back deeply, she loved how they had a picnic for lunch out on the school grounds where no one would find them by the lake.

Ginny walked out the room as she went to her advanced Potions with Professor Snape, she always worked hard in her classes as it showed she go in advanced classes and if she kept this up she would graduate with no problem this year with Draco and other 7th years not that she mattered as it would be to be with Draco. She wasn't sure what to do when she was going to be done with school, but sure she would figure something out with the almost perfect grades she has.

As the day progressed through the old Hogwarts Castle. He looked at Ginny with her flaming red hair, playing with the copper curls. He never thought he would ever be so happy and at peace in his life. Considering all the grief and depressing years of him growing up because of his Father.

Ginny smiled down to him, as his head was resting on her lap. "What are you looking at?" She laughed as he was staring at her. Draco smiled as he played with her hot copper hair. "Just staring at my beautiful girlfriend" Ginny smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy that I'm with you finally." She played with his blonde locks. Draco smiled as he cuddled her. "Me to babe, I was getting annoyed and jealous with 'wonder boys' all over you, now your all mine and I'm all yours." He smirked.

Ginny smiled as she blushed a bit, she loves how Draco calls her beautiful, and it felt so good to know that she was his girlfriend and he is her boyfriend. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, No one will touch me but you." She kissed him passionately. "We better get back to class. See you at supper?"

As Ginny got up and grabbed on her long black robe, as it was too warm to wear it outside. Draco nodded as he kissed his passionately and started to walk back to classes.


	5. Chapter 4:Uh oh

**Author's Note: Please Read and Review 3. Sorry for the long update. **

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Draco received his mail as he looked down to his desk, seeing a familiar acidic address and knew it wouldn't be good, as nothing wasn't ever good coming from that vile snake of what he wouldn't call a father but an ice statue with no living soul or a human's feelings. He wasn't sure what made his loving, caring mom see in his father, but then again back in their time, they had no choice but to marry each other like the way his father was trying to do with him and Parkinson, just thinking her name gave him cold chills up his spine. As he took a big breathe, just to get over with reading his stupid letter, as nothing bad could come from reading a letter...

_Dear SON..._

_I heard from a little faithful birdie that it's rumoured and seen with that blood traitor little weaselette. I do hope that none of that is true, what are you thinking of socializing with that kind of trash, trash, TRASH not for you! When you have a wonderful, beautiful pure blood wife to be. I know when I was you're age I got bored of one girl to, that's why you juggle some into your life without other knowing, but until your married to , You won't degrade yourself and especially towards me like that. You better get your act up together, or else I'll have to come down for a little father and son activity to straighten things up... Trust me boy, I know how to make your life miserable!!!_

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco sighed as he read the letter, wondering if he should tell Ginny right away as he didn't want to stress her out. As he glanced through the letter again. "God damn it!" As he glanced to the letter wondering who is the 'little bird' who ratted on him. As he thought it could be any one in the school, but the number one suspect would be his wife to be Pansy, as he rolled his eyes. "Whore" As he knew it would be right to tell Ginny what happened.

Draco pulled up his sleeve as he looked at his rolex onyx watch, which read it is 6:07PM. "Where did the time go?" As he wondered where Ginny was, used to her being around all the time. She did things to him in words he couldn't describe.

* * *

Ron glanced at Hermione, seeing her soft skin. Hermione glanced to Harry then to Ron. "He's always looking at that map...You don't think he's still spying on Gin, do you?" She asked as she looked to Ron worried. Remembering last year about the half blood prince book. Ron and Hermione got up slowly as they sneaked up on Harry. Harry looking at the map as he was watching Ginny's every move and seeing Malfoy beside her 24/7. He groaned softly as would he ever be without her side. Knowing he couldn't cut class as Ron or Hermione would notice as they already have, hearing something as he looked up and saw them. "STUPEFY!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and shouted. "PROTEGO!" As the spell sheilded both Her and Ron. "Have you lost your mind! You tried to attack me and Ron?! No offence Ronald, but Harry. Is Ginny really all worth this?!" She looked at him, as she was disappointed in him, as she took Ron's hand and went back to their couch.

Harry looked down as he felt back about what he had done, but was still fixed on Ginny, as he grabbed his Map and walked out of the common room. Knowing that they wouldn't understand what he was going through how he felt, no one could. He knew he had to get Ginny back. Harry so into his thoughts as he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, as he didn't noticed a short black haired girl with a stack of books was heading towards him. Knocking him and her down as well.

Pansy rubbing her head as she grabbed her headband as it fell off her head, putting it back in her hair. Harry rubbed his head, looking up to the familiar short black haired girl, a big smirked came onto his lips almost evil like. Pansy looked up to the familiar messy haired lonely boy since his plus one wasn't Ginny anymore, her new plus one was Draco which she envied a lot, since Draco was hers. "What the hell are you looking at, and stop staring at me like that you're freaking me out..."

Harry chuckled as he looked around as no one was around much as it was past curfew. "Oh nothing, just thought of something, you in?" As he got up and put his map in his pocket, muttering the spell to make all the markings on the marks disappear.

Pansy shook her head as she picked up her books. "Why would I ever team up with you, what would you and I would ever possibly have in common?!" As she made her books appear in her room in the Slytherin dorm. Folding her arms as she fixed her hair.

Harry stepped forward as he looked into her dark eyes. Pansy startled as she stepped back, afraid of what he would do to her, as everyone in the school heard he hit Ginny, not knowing how violent he was. "I know that you love Draco, and I know that I love Ginny." Pansy rolled her eyes at to what he said. "What's your point?" Harry grinned evilly. "We could team up and separate them and comfort them for when there sad and vulnerable.

Pansy eyes widen a bit as the plan sounded good as she leaned against the wall. "I'd like to hear more about this plan, we'll talk again, bye Potter." As she walked away as she didn't want to be seen with him for too long.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she walked into the room, looking at Draco as he stared outside at the moon. "Hey, what are you looking at." Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny, feeling her warmth. "The moon, do you remember that night were we bumped into each other?" He smiled. Ginny laughed as she looked at him. "You bumped into me, and it was a good thing you caught me, or I wouldn't be here today." She laughed. Draco chuckled as whenever he saw that bright moon it reminded him of that night when him and Ginny started to get together.


	6. Chapter 5:Library Incident

**Author's Note:**** I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. Please Read and Review. I know my Fan Fiction isn't perfect, but Im still catching on. I'll try to put disclaimers in every chapter. This is my first chapters Fan Fiction. Also I was thinking of an idea. I was thinking if I should make a Prologue Short Fan Fiction prior to this one of how Ginny and Draco 'Bumped' into each other, or just put it in this one, Please give me your thoughts. I would love your input. I will start replying to your comments. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had this eerie feeling, shivering chill down her spine as she thought someone was watching her, but as paranoid she was whenever she looked around her no one seemed to be watching her. Since she had this feeling she moved permanently into Draco's private room. As she was nervous to go anyway where without him and to be alone, she also put a protective spell on her when she wasn't with Draco, no one knew this besides her, she knew if she told anyone, they would think she was over paranoid, probably insane.

Everyone who knew Ginny, was worried about how edgy she is and how paranoid she was acting, but never thought of asking. Draco was concerned most of all since he cared so much about Ginny but sometimes had a hard time showing it because he wasn't used to showing emotions or talking about personal issues. But he knew he could trust Ginny with anything. Ron and Hermione were concerned since she was family, also noticed how Harry was distant, wondering if he was planning something, he changed since Ginny and him broke up and wasn't sure of his intentions.

Harry was annoyed that he wasn't getting anywhere with his new plan, he wanted to get this underway, but wasn't sure to trust Ron or Hermione to rat him out. Of how obsessed with Ginny, if he was sure of it he would have made his move, plus how Ginny was glued to Draco most of the time. Pansy was getting pretty annoyed as well she wanted her Draco back, not knowing who this new Draco was, but she knew she didn't like what Ginny was doing to him.

Harry then got a plan as he cast a spell on his quill and got out some parchment paper and his quill started to write out his thoughts as he rolled it up and handed it to Hedwig and told him to give it to Ginny's family owl to mail to her.

_2 weeks later...._

After a couple of weeks Ginny started to go back to her normal self, she wasn't paranoid anyone was following her. What she didn't know is that Harry still followed her but used a new spell so that way he couldn't hear him while underneath his invisibility cloak, Feeling a bit stupid for not thinking about it before. "I guess people do stupid things when there in love..." Harry thought as he saw Ginny walk into the library and looked around for Draco as he could use this opportunity to get Ginny's trust again. As he made his invisibility cloak go back to his room for now and walked into the Library. "Hey Ginny." He smiled looking at her, wanting her now not knowing if he could hold himself back.

Ginny looked up to Harry as she sighed a bit. "Hey Harry...." As she wasn't one to associate with Ex-boyfriends, because they were in the past and she likes to put her past behind her, especially how Harry hit her that night she hit him back but only in her defence because he hit her first. Plus it was just weird and unnecessary to talk to ex-boyfriends, because its just awkward. She believed that once you broke up with a boyfriend there no longer in your life and the new boyfriend is the one you focus on only.

Harry sat down beside Ginny, Ginny a little annoyed moved away from him. "Harry, What do you want? I'm with Draco now." She snapped a bit at him. Harry acted shocked as he looked at Ginny. "We can't be friends, after I've been friends with you since you we're 11? Look Ginny, I know what I did when I hit you was wrong, but I was really mad for losing you..."

Ginny sighed as she hated being in this complicated situation because she just wanted to get away from it. "Look Harry I don't want to be friends. It would take a lot for me to get over what you did and said to me that night. So just carry on with your life, leave me alone and don't talk to me." Ginny said as she grabbed up her things and put it in her bag not caring if it was messing up her other stuff.

Harry annoyed as he tried to play the nice guy, grabbing Ginny. "I am trying to be nice and you're blowing me off like that?!" Ginny winced in pain as his hand was pressing hard on her arm. "Harry, let go. You're hurting me!" As Ginny felt around for her wand. As Harry chuckled pulling up her wand. "Looking for this?" As he pushed Ginny against the book shelf, pinning her so she couldn't get away. Ginny groaned as she tried to push him off but he was too strong and she was helpless without her wand. There would be no way anyone would be able to hear them, they we're way too far in the back of the library for anyone to hear. She felt stupid for being alone in the back all by herself, but thought things finally went back to normal.

Harry lifted Ginny's shirt her bra as he played with her nipples hard and pinched them. Ginny tried to squirm. "Ow, it hurts! Stop it Harry! This isn't you!" Harry pressed up against her as he looked at her face. "No this isn't me, you made me like this. Because of you I am always mad and I'm always thinking about you!" Ginny shivered as the look in his eyes were dark and it scared her.

Draco came to the library to study with Ginny since he told him she would be here. As she heard someone screaming, he looked around and recognized that voice, it was Ginny's and heard it was Harry. As he took out his wand and saw Harry on top of her with her shirt ripped off and folding with him. _"Stupefy!_" As it pushed Harry into the bookshelf, with a lot of them on top of him. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" As he rushed over to Ginny, holding her in his arms. "Are you all right?!" As he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Taking off his school jacket to cover her up. Draco started to walk towards Harry to beat the crap out of him, he kneeled down to him. "Don't you ever TOUCH, As much LOOK or THINK about my Ginny! You hear me Potter! If she wasn't hear, I would have half the mind and guts to Kill you right now!" As he kicked him the ribs and punched him in the throat. As he went back to Ginny. "Let's go before I do anything else. We have to get you to the infirmary. As he sent her bag and his stuff back to his room, As he wrapped his arm around Ginny to keep her warm and trying to calm her down, she was shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry I said that stuff back there. But I can't stand the thought of anyone's filthy hand on you besides me. "

Ginny nodded as she wiped the tears off her face, just glad that Draco was there now. "How did you-Oh right I told you I'd be there...Thanks Draco." Draco smiled slightly as he was just glad his Red was all right. As he brought her to infirmary to make sure she was all right, and nothing was wrong. Afterwards he brought her back to his room and made sure no one would come in putting in a shield around his room. Tomorrow he had to talk to Headmistress McGongall about this. That should be interesting considering she has never liked him, but he had to make sure he got justice against Potter. As he tucked Ginny into bed and held her close to him, he sighed a little still not telling Ginny about his Father, he just keeps forgetting because it's getting closer to the end of the year and they have been both been busy with classes and studying.


	7. authors note

Dear followers,

I have been through a couple beta readers and done my best to keep up with them and been revising, editing and fixing my ffn stories.

I know I haven't been working on anything in a long time but I have been really busy with college.

Here is some of my old entries fixed up and a couple more that are new; also not edited so be patient if I find time to edit them with the help of a beta writer.

-Timebringstruth.


	8. Revised new story

Hello ffn net followers.

www fanfiction net / s / 6902518 / 1 / Revised _ Through _ Fire _ and _ Ice

Here is the revised version of TFAI.

I will leave this version up for about 1-2 months, and hopefully I will find more time to write once I am done school.

-Timesbringstruth


End file.
